What if the storm ends?
by Over-the-Earth
Summary: AU: What would the rest of Buffy be like if it went as Joss originally intended? With Oz still as a main character. Starts just before New Moon Rising. Everything else prior is canon, with the exception that Willow and Tara are only good friends.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. All that credit goes to Mr. Joss Whedon.

* * *

><p>"<em>You have the sweetest smile I've ever seen."<em>

"_I think about kissing you. And it's like everything stops. It's like, it's like freeze frame."_

"_So I'd still if you still?"_

"_Oh, I'd still. I'd very still."_

"_It's a little PEZ witch!"_

"_This is what I do know: I miss you. Like, every second. Almost like I lost an arm, or worse, a torso. So, I think I'd be willing to... give it a shot."_

"_There's something about you that's causing me to hug you. It's like I have no will of my own."_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Panicking."_

"_Well, things are so terrible, and things are coming apart, - but in some ways, this is the best night of my life."_

"_The best?"_

"_The best."_

"_It's only a dream. Come back to me."_

"_The only thing I mind is being away from you for three nights."_

"_It doesn't mean anything. So Oz checks out another girl. He loves you."_

"_I know what you saw. It wasn't- I had to. I had to lock her in there with me."_

"_Don't touch me!"_

"_You don't know anything about me."_

"_I know what you love. I have his scent on me right now."_

"_I'm leaving."_

"_No. Veruca was right about something. The wolf is inside me all the time, and I don't know where that line is anymore between me and it. And until I figure out what that means, I shouldn't be around you... Or anybody."_

"_Oz. Don't you love me?"_

"_My whole life…I've never loved anything else."_

Pain. Tears. Desperation. Nothing.

"_Please don't go…."_

Willow suddenly shot out of her bed with a loud, shuddering gasp; eyes wide in the dim moonlight that gently streamed through her dorms open window. Turning her head, she glanced over to her left to see if she had woken Buffy, but all her blonde friend did was mumble a bit before rolling onto her stomach, still lost in sleep. Letting out a deep breath, Willow hunched over as she relived her recurring nightmare. Only, it wasn't just a nightmare…it had actually happened. It was reality. A cold, harsh reality that made her feel as though a tidal-wave of knives were continually stabbing at her chest. Willow tried with everything in her to keep the oncoming tears at bay, but it was all in vain. She felt them fall thick and fast down her face as she tried to swallow the horrible pain coursing through her. The pain that had yet to leave, and she was positive never would.

After the instant drop from the school, weeks of absence, and his now achingly empty apartment, Willow had finally accepted the horrible truth: Oz was gone. He left her, and he wasn't coming back anytime soon…if at all. That thought alone caused another cruel stab of pain to plunge right into the young wicca's chest, a silent sob leaving her lips. She never thought anything could hurt this much, but she was wrong. Oh, was she so wrong. Sure, having Buffy, Xander, and Giles around helped a bit, not to mention her new forming friendship with her fellow wicca, Tara, but deep down Willow knew nothing could compare to the way Oz would make her feel with just a glance; the feeling of being loved and whole.

But he was gone. He left her…alone.

Lifting her head slightly from her knees, Willow reached over into her nightstand, and slowly pulled out a green T-shirt. Oz's green T-shirt. In his hurry to leave, he must have forgotten to bring it with him. So with the last visit she had to his apartment, before he sent for everything, she found herself stuffing the article of clothing into her schoolbag; wanting some piece of him to be with her. Although, at first she had planned on giving it back to him when he-

"_I love wearing your shirts to bed. It's like I'm always snuggled in your arms."_

"_Well, I can't really complain about that."_

Fingering the soft cotton, Willow quickly brought the shirt up to her face and just breathed in; the smell of her runaway love washing over her. The familiar scent of pine and warmth instantly opened her still fresh and aching wounds. But at the same time, in a weird, unexplainable way helped them too. From the moment of their first hug, Oz's scent had always been able to calm her buzzing mind, and make her just relax and enjoy the time they would spend together. Having the shirt here now was a sort of security for her. She would just sit and imagine that Oz was still here with her. His strong arms wrapped around her body; protecting her with his gentle embrace. Sure, it wasn't at all healthy to do, and was only going to hurt her more in the long run, she knew. For now though…it was what was keeping her a float. It was like a personal mix of heaven and hell, but, in Willow's mind…it was better than just having nothing but hell itself.

Leaning back into her bed, Willow clutched the shirt to her chest, her mind swimming of nothing but the summer they spent together before college started; when things were so simple, and light. No Veruca, no cheating, no pain…and no leaving. Letting out another shaky breath, Willow tucked her body into a fetal position under her covers, holding the shirt tighter in her hands as she slowly fell back into her dreams. The pain and hurt leaving for a bit….

"_Oz…please come back. Please…."_

That was how Buffy found her best friend the next morning: curled up into a ball with remnants of tears on her pale face; gripping a ratty old shirt for dear life. Biting her lip, the slayer felt her heart twist for Willow. Knowing exactly what the girl was feeling, but not knowing how to help. Walking over to the young girl's bed, Buffy reached out and brushed some errant red hair out of her friend's eyes, her frown deepening when she saw the black circles that resided there.

There was one thing she was one hundred percent sure of. When Oz comes back, he's going to get his wolf ass kicked; slayer style. No one deserved to be in this much pain…especially not Willow. The girl who was nothing but kind, and was always willing to help others before herself, even when things got dangerous. Shaking her head, Buffy turned on her heel to leave the dorm. She decided she was going to go to the cafeteria to get Willow some coffee for when she wakes up. She knew it probably wouldn't help much, but it was worth a shot. Anything to see some sort of life come back to her friend would be a blessing in itself. As Buffy trudged down the hall toward the campus cafe, the one plea that had been on constant repeat since Oz left entered her mind once more, and now, more than ever she wished it to come true.

"_Please come back to us Will. It's killing all of us to see you like this. You mean so much to everyone...please."_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Please, I love any kind of feedback that would help to make this story better. So, have at it! :)

Also, please don't think that this story means that I hate Tara, because that couldn't be farther than the truth. I'm just a huge fan of Willow and Oz, and wasn't too fond of how their relationship ended. Especially at hearing how Joss had some great things planned for them. BUT, that's what fanfiction is for right? ;D

Anyway, enough of my shipper ramblings. Thank you for reading, and be on the lookout for another chapter later on in the week.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Buffy: The Vampire Slayer...sadly.

* * *

><p>Willow let out a small sigh as she and Tara walked down the street toward Giles' apartment. After her rough night last night, Buffy had brought in some coffee and just held her; whispering words of comfort, and the occasional bashings toward a certain werewolf. Despite being the fierce demon slayer that she was, Buffy always knew what Willow needed to cheer up, and hugs and coffee were just the thing. It made her feel slightly better about her day. Well, that is until Giles called the two girls and told them to meet up with the rest of the gang for an important meeting later.<p>

After a few choice words about her watcher, Buffy decided she would go off to Riley and tell him the news, while Willow went to find Tara. The rest of the Scoobies had figured, with all the help she had been providing over the past weeks that Tara was just as much a part of their group as anyone now. Plus, her friendship was really helping to bring Willow back around to her normal, quirky self, and they could never thank the young wicca enough for that.

At hearing her friends sigh, Tara turned her head toward Willow with a sad look in her eyes. She knew what was going through the read heads mind; the same thing that had been plaguing her thoughts for the past couple of weeks. Oz. Now, Tara had only seen the boy briefly a couple times around campus, but after getting close to Willow, and just listening to her stories, she knew without a doubt the love those two shared was real and so strong. Which was why she was so confused that Oz just left. Sure, he said he was doing it to help Willow so he wouldn't hurt her, but Tara wasn't so sure about that. His leaving was hurting her more than any werewolf claw could. That much was painfully obvious. After a couple moments of wracking her brain for something that would hopefully take Willow's mind off of things, Tara finally settled on one that would definitely bring about a conversation.

"Do you like cats?" She asked, a curious tone to her voice that made Willow instantly turn toward her blonde friend with a slightly perplexed grin on her lips at the sudden, and not to mention random question.

"More of a dog person, myself, but I'm not like "Death to all cats!" Why?"

"'Cause I was thinking about getting one." Tara responded with a shrug of her shoulders. Now that she thought about it, cats were wonderful companions and great allies to witches back in the day. Why not keep that tradition alive, right?

"Can you have one in the dorms?" Willow asked, her brow crinkling in confusion. Last time she checked, animals were strictly prohibited on UC Sunnydale's campus; she didn't want Tara getting into trouble. At seeing her worried look, Tara only let out a small laugh, leaning over to nudge Willow playfully on the shoulder.

"No. But this would be a sneaky cat."

"That would be cool! You mean it'd be sort of like a familiar?" Willow stated, thinking that Tara had other magical motives on her mind. Ever since the two had met in their schools Wicca group a while back, both girls' magic had really started to grow stronger as they helped one another reach higher and higher in the supernatural arts. It was great. Better than great, actually.

"Actually, I was thinking it'd be sort of like a pet. You know – we could name her Trixie or... Miss Kitty Fantastico or something." Tara chimed, a small giggle leaving her lips at the ridiculous names she randomly came up with at the top of her head, which caused Willow to laugh as well.

"And we could make kitty go bonkers with string and cat nip and stuff?" The read head added, starting to get excited at the thought of having a cute little kitty around. It was so stereotypically witchy, and she loved it. Maybe she should even invest in a big pointy hat and a broom? Plus, a kitten could give her all the cuddles she needed whenever she was feeling down._ 'Really Will? Resorting to a cat to help you get over your depression? I think you just hit a new low'…_Willow thought to herself sadly, realizing just how pathetic that sounded. Hoping that Tara didn't notice her sudden change in demeanor, Willow quickly shook her head, and placed a fake smile on her face. She didn't want any of her friends to worry about her anymore, especially since there really wasn't anything they could do to help. She told herself just this morning that she was going to suck it up and act like things were getting better, even though they weren't. Not even by a long shot. Her friends didn't deserve to be brought down with her, it wasn't fair. Especially now that they had great relationships of their own. So, she decided she was just going to act like normal, peppy Willow, and keep everything to herself, no matter how hard it would be.

"Absolutely." Tara agreed with a nod, not noticing Willow's sudden mood change, much to her relief.

"Fun. I'm in."

"So - you're not allergic or anything?" Tara asked concerned, knowing how Willow could sometimes tend to go forth and do something regardless of how it may affect her later on.

"Nope."

"Good. 'Cause I want I want Kitty Fantasico to know what awesome witches will be taking care of her from now on."

"Me too." Willow murmured with a smile as she linked her and Tara's arms together, feeling so grateful for the other girls company at the moment. Tara had been helping her get through some tough times recently, in ways that even Buffy and Xander couldn't. Not that it was their fault, of course, and nobody could ever replace her two dearest friends. But Willow felt that because of their fellow wicca bond, Tara could relate to her more with certain things; magic definitely being one of the main ones. Not to mention she had experienced what it was like to be teased and hurt by others like Willow, and was a great listener, not once putting her own input on things just…being a pair of ears, which was what Willow needed most under the circumstances.

"So I'm excited about the Scoobie meeting. . . I think. What's it about?" Tara questioned after a moment of silence as Giles' apartment finally came into view. She was beginning to feel a bit nervous about going to her first Scoobie meeting. What if she did or said something to make them reconsider allowing her over?

"I'm not sure. Probably just your garden variety disaster." Willow stated dryly, squeezing the blondes arm comfortingly at seeing her nervousness. "Don't worry about anything. They all think you're great!" She encouraged as the two quickly headed through the old wooden door, and into the chaos that was the Scoobies.

"Hey everyone, you're wicca's have arrived." Willow stated cheerfully, leading Tara into the middle of the small room. Looking around she saw Buffy and Riley leaning on the back of the couch, while Anya and Xander were cuddled up in the chair. Now she wasn't going to lie, the coupley-ness of it all did cause a slight pang in Willow's chest, but she fought to ignore it.

"Hello Willow, Tara. Lovely for you two to finally join us." Xander drawled sarcastically as Anya merely grinned down at him from her place on his lap. Willow only rolled her eyes at the pair.

"Hey Will!" Buffy called to her best friend, glad to see she was looking better than earlier. "Hey Tara, how are you?" She added with a smile toward the shy blonde girl, hoping to make her feel more welcome.

"Not that I'm not happy to see any of you, but we really must get down to business. Buffy, how many vampires have you slain this week?" Giles interjected from the kitchen, wanting to get down to what this meeting was really about. Letting out an annoyed huff, Buffy turned toward her watcher with a slightly disappointed frown.

"Zippo. Patrol has been totally uneventful. My kill count's been way down."

"She means that there's been less bad guy activity." Willow whispered helpfully to Tara, wanting her friend to stay in the loop with all of the slayer talk that she thought would confuse her.

Giles felt his brow furrow with worry as he looked over toward Buffy, a nagging feeling eating away at him at the implication her words left.

"And we know what that often indicates." He said more to himself than anything, concern leaking into his voice as he slowly walked into the living room to join everyone else.

"Buffy doesn't make her quota? Bad slayer!" Xander teased, turning toward his blonde friend with a playful look of disappointment. Sadly, Giles didn't find the comment too humorous.

"I wish it were that innocuous. But with Adam about, I fear he may be involved somehow."

"When things get slow it's usually because something extra evil is brewing." Willow whispered again, to which Tara nodded once to show she understood what was happening before both girls turned back toward the center of the room where Riley had now taken the floor, an exhausted look in his eyes.

"Except the weird thing is we've been busy at the Initiative. Our squads are pulling a lot more captures; we've got demons coming out of our ears."

"That's a metaphor…" Willow began once more, but was cut off by none other than Tara herself, who was now sporting a huge grin.

"Got it. Thanks."

"I'm over-helping, aren't I?" Willow squeaked out, a sheepish smile on her face. She really needed to learn to stop getting so carried away all the time. Maybe there was a spell on how to get rid of word vomit.

"So activity hasn't stopped, just shifted. Fascinating..." Giles proposed after a moment, Riley's information doing nothing to calm him as he walked toward the front of the room; losing himself in his thoughts as he tried to think of all the possible solutions to the current issue at hand. Still sitting in Xander's lap, Anya merely rolled her eyes in irritation at the old watcher and his theories. It was starting to get annoying at how he freaked out over every little stupid thing that goes on in this lame town.

"To an extremely bored person, maybe. All you're really saying is - slow week for Buffy. Busy week for Riley. Pardon me if I delay my freak out until we actually know something."

"She's got a point. It's not much to go on." Buffy agreed, not liking that she was siding with Anya of all people, but the ex-demon did raise a good point.

"See? Buffy agrees with me." Anya stated triumphantly before looking down at Xander, a coy smile on her lips. "Let's go to the movies." Before they could get anywhere though, Giles suddenly turned back around, his face still sporting a calculating frown.

"I confess- it could be nothing, but it could also indicate any number of threatening scenarios." He said, reaching up to massage his temples lightly.

Now feeling completely pissed at her plans being ruined once again, Anya let out a small groan before switching her gaze back to the center of the room.

"Fine. What would you like us to do?"

"Well. I suppose you could... I think we should all…" Giles began, but was cut off by Buffy.

"Keep an eye out for threatening scenarios?"

"Precisely." He finished with a small nod, glad that they got some sort of lead with this meeting. However, Anya didn't seem to think the same way. As she got out of Xander's lap, she felt the need to continue to show her distaste for her wasted afternoon.

"Well - that was a thrilling hour." She said dryly, but everyone else just ignored her. They were used to Anya's comments by now. After grabbing their things, the Scoobies all began to walk toward the door, that is, until they saw someone already standing there. Someone achingly familiar.

The room instantly got extremely quiet at seeing their unexpected visitor, save for Giles who was too busy reprimanding Anya to notice the sudden change.

"I do not appreciate your snide remarks, Anya. I have a great deal of experience in these matters and when I tell you I feel something of importance brewing, I-I..." Giles finally faltered, noticing that nobody was looking at him, but behind him, all of them wearing stunned looks of disbelief. He quickly followed their gazes to the door to see none other than Oz standing there, hands in his pockets as he looked on at everyone uncomfortably.

"Hey."

And with just that one word, Willow felt her heart shatter.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Here is chapter 2 for your viewing pleasure! I hope you like it! Please review, I'd love any feedback you could provide to help make this story better!<p> 


End file.
